My Only One
by Chun Yut Mei
Summary: Himeka is depressed about Kazune and Karin being a couple. And how is Kirio going to help her? [HimekaXKirio] [Hirio]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin

--------------------

"It's spring time once again. Aren't I suppose to be cheerful? But I feel depressed. Is it because I'm jealous and Karin-chan and Kazune-kun? Why can't I just be happy for them? Why?" Himeka thought to herself. She laid under a cherry blossom tree that just bloomed. "I really should just move on." Himeka sighed. It wasn't usual for her to act like this.

"Oh! There's a bug!" she quickly tried to catch the bug. But failed. Himeka slowly got up and picked up the bug net that was lying next to her.

She held it up in her hand. "I remember. Kazune-kun gave it to me on my 5th birthday. He was so sweet back then."

"Karin-chan! Over here!" Miyon yelled.

Himeka walked over to where Miyon was. "Miyon-chan, what are you doing behind a bush?"

"Well, I was just picking some flowers...Wait a minute? I should be asking you the same question. What were you doing alone? I thought you were hanging with Karin-chan?" Miyon asked curiously.

Himeka paused for a moment. "Well. I don't feel right. I didn't feel right ever since Kazune-kun started dating Karin-chan. But I can't date him. He's my cousin for God's sake! But Karin-chan is my friend. I really should just be happy for them."

"Himeka-chan, have you ever heard of getting-your-mind-off-it?" Miyon said proudly with a smile. Himeka look questioned. "What the! You seriously don't know? You should get a boyfriend so you don't always have to think of Kazune-kun and Karin-chan."

"Wait! Are you tell me to get with Yuuki-kun?"

"No! He's mine!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then who else?"

Miyon thought for a moment. "I know!"

"Who then?" Himeka asked.

"Micchi!"

"Eww! No! Honestly, he's weird!"

"Hey. What about the President of the Student Council? He's okay." Miyon question Himeka.

"Err...He's okay. I just don't know him that well. Also, I gotta go soon. I lied to Kazune-kun and Karin-chan. I told them that I would be doing extra credit for Science Class. So I guess I gotta go home now! See you tomorrow at school." Himeka said waving a good-bye. Miyon waved back and left.

Himeka started to walk with her bug catcher net. "Wait up, isn't the President of Student Council...Kirio-senpai? I remember that he used to be my best friend in elementary school."

---------------------

_Step...Step...Step..._

"Karin-chan! Kazune-kun! I'm home!" Himeka shouted when she opened the door.

First she saw Kazune come in first. Then Karin tailing behind him. Kazune spoke up "Himeka. Where else where you? You were gone longer than I expected."

"Sorry, Kazune-kun." she apologized.

_Sniff..._

"Hey guys, it kind of smells like smoke in here."

Karin put her hands behind her head nervously. "Heh!"

Kazune spoke for Karin. "Well, Karin was in the I-can-do-anything mood. So she decided to make steak. She ended up burning it."

"Please, Sweety Pie, don't bring up the subject." Karin pleaded.

"Well anyways, we just ordered pizza." Kazune finished.

"Alright. Just tell me when the pizza gets here. I'll just be in my room."

"Finally, I made it to my room." Himeka opened the door to her room. Her room is painted a light lavender with one window. She has a queen size bed with shades of purple sheets and pillows. The she has a desk and a dresser in her room too. But next to the dresser is a body-length mirror.

"I guess I'll wear this." she thought to herself. Himeka wore a long white sleeved tee-shirt with a light blue shirt over it. And a white knee-skirt to go with along with it. Then, she laid on her bed and thought about her day so far.

"Himeka-chan! Pizza here!" Karin yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Himeka also shouted and she headed for the dinning room.

When she finally got there, Kazune and Karin were already eating. Karin had a pepperoni pizza. While Kazune had a combo pizza. "So, what slice are you getting, Himeka-chan?" Karin asked.

"Cheese" she replied. Himeka put the plate of cheese pizza before her. Then she got up and headed for the kitchen. She got three glasses and filled it with water. After, she returned back to the dinning room.

"You guys forgot to get a drink. Here." she gave a glass to both of them. "Thanks!" they both replied. Himeka started to eat.

After they finished eating, Himeka spoke up. "I have an announcement to make!" Karin and Kazune both looked at her. "I think I like the Student Council President...Kirio Karasuma."

Kazune was holding a napkin. But when he heard the news, he dropped it instantly. "Wh-What? A-are you like c-crazy or something! He's like older than you and wasn't he your best friend in elementary school?"

On the other hand Karin just replied, "Oh! Congratulations, Himeka-chan!"

"Oh Kazune-kun! He's only 1 years older than me! And yes. He is." Himeka protested.

Karin whispered to Himeka, "I think Kazune-chan is gonna have a hard time to accept this."

"Hee! Hee! I think so too!" she whispered back to Karin.

"Hey! Stop talking about me!" Kazune butted in.

"Oh! How do you even know we were talking about you? We would never do such a thing!" both girls said in sarcasm.

"Whatever! I'm gonna go get ready for bed!" Kazune answered walking away to his room.

"Yeah. Its kinda getting late. I think I'm gonna go to bed too!" Karin said good-night and walked away.

"Hmm...I guess I'll go to sleep too." Himeka first walked to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Then she walked back to her room and changed to her pajamas. She wore a night pink night gown with a bow and a bunny on the right bottom corner. She slid under the sheets and slept peacefully.

---------------------

_Morning Time..._

Kazune woke up at 6:30. Then he woke up Karin. "Karin! Wake up!"

"Nghhh...5 more minutes please." Karin rolled over. Kazune was getting impatient. So this time he yelled, "Karin! Were late for school! It's already 8:00! School just started!"

"Wh-What? I'm up!" with that Karin rushed to the bathroom. But she read a note on the door.

_Karin-chan and Kazune-kun,_

_Went to school early for Student Council preparations. See you later on in school!_

_Himeka_

"Oh. Himeka left early." Karin thought to herself. Feet away, you could hear Kazune laughing. "Ahah! You fell for it! It's only 6:15 now."

"Aww! I wanted to sleep!" she whined. "Wait a minute. Are you associated with this letter Himeka-chan wrote?"

Kazune took a minute reading the letter. "Whoa! I didn't even know Himeka was in the Student Council."

Karin answered back, "Didn't you read the School Paper? They picked new people for Student Council."

"Oh. Also before I woke you up, I saw breakfast and two lunches on the table. Himeka must of also made that." Kazune replied.

---------------------

_At School..._

"Kirio-senpai!" Himeka actually waved to him for the first time in 2 years.

"Himeka-san! Is that really you?" He walked up to her surprised.

"I haven't talked to you in a while! But for some reason. I kinda feel like you've been avoiding me. Why?" Himeka waited for her answers.

"I didn't know you go to school here!" he said with a smile. But to Himeka, his voice didn't sound truthful. She turned her head to the side and you can tell that there were a hint of "hurt" in her eyes.

"Kirio...Remember when I always told you everything. I have another problem. And I need your advice again. When I need your help I would always meet you at the monkey bars in the playground. I would hang there and you would sit on the floor. You listened to everything I said." Himeka whispered under her breath.

"I remember now..." he mumbled. Then he lifted up his right arm and made a fist, then putting his pinky up. "Trust..."

Himeka looked at him straight in the eye and she did the same as him. Their pinkies were now linked with each other. She softly smiled. "Trust..."

"Now, Himeka, what were you gonna tell me?" Kirio said and pulling her into a light hug.

"Well, its about Karin-chan and Kazune-kun. They've been dating. And now I feel so left out for some reason. I just don't know why. I think I feel jealous, though. But...I should be happy for them." she said as a few tears fell.

Kirio wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll help you get through it."

Himeka smiled back. "How?"

"Listen..."

---------------------

Tell me what you think of the story. I'm accepting criticism/flames. And if it's crap, I'll delete it if you want me to.


End file.
